Love from the Other Side
by Leyoht
Summary: Originally a roleplay I did with Nyanfox, this story is a yaoi between Modern and Classic Sonic. You have been warned! :) He was my love. And he was mine. He came from the future. He came from the past. I still wonder how its possible- How we're still together? Yes-exactly! Oh, Mini-me- What? You can be so funny, sometimes! Wait a minute; I'm not supposed to talk!
1. Classic

The sight of his smile kept me going. "You're too slow, Mini-me!" he exclaimed as we rushed down the road. We were two hedgehogs under one sun; I thought I'd never witness such a phenomenon.

He was me, but there was something different about him. Something about Older-me seemed to call out to me—much moreso than any woman had ever done before. I knew—and I still know—how some may view our relationship is _immoral_, but we didn't care. Even so, he served as the only bit of love I could receive from the other side; he was perfect.

Witnessing as Older-me rushed down the city slope, I started panting. _What am I gonna do? _I wondered, feeling my potbelly slowing me down.

It was while running when my eyes caught a most heavenly site: a lone skateboard. Such a sight brought a glint of hope to flare within my head. With Older-me appearing to grow smaller with time, I made my snap decision. _I'm taking it!_

Determined to beat my older self in this pursuit, I swiftly rolled over to the abandoned board. _Gotta make this count!_ Keeping the thought in mind, I drew my trembling hands toward my key to success. I clenched my eyes shut—and in the span of a second, I felt the skateboard as it cradled within my hand.

Success welling over my head, I thought, _Yes!_ and placed the skateboard under my feet, quick as a flash. With the wheels rolling faster and faster, I let momentum do the majority of the work for me. Before too long, I find myself blazing past Older-me—leaving him completely and utterly baffled. Seeing the stupefied look on his face, I took a look behind my shoulder and stuck my tongue out at him. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "That's cheating!"

Paying little attention to his words, I turned back around and caught sight of a speed booster. With only seconds to perform my task, I jumped off my board and ran along the conveyor.

Once there, I curled up into a ball and continued speeding down the road. It didn't take long for me to reach the end of this great race—nearly running into the wall as I did so. Uncurling from my spherical state, I looked up at Older-me, put my hands on my hips, and gave him my world-famous impatient stare.

Within seconds, Older-me came to the end of the road, as well. Chuckling and panting, he pointed out, "You're a clever little guy." His ears twitching in displeasure, he paused. "Er—I mean—I am." He paused again. "You know what I mean."

Those words proved enough to pull a silent laugh out of me.

In the midst of my chuckling, I caught sight of just what I needed: some chili dogs. Those would fill up my potbelly nicely! My nose filled with their delectable scent, I pointed toward the stand on which they sat.

Confused, Older-me turned around and pointed his gaze toward the stand. A smile on his face, he turned his head back over to me and asked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

In response to those words, I gave my head a sharp nod. Not sparing him any time to speak, I sprinted up to the stand—startling the man behind it. Older-me did the same, following soon after.

With the dogs barely a meter away from me, I tried emptying my pockets of whatever money I had—only to realize I didn't have any pockets in the first place! How sad.

Seeing the disappointed look on my face, Older-me looked down at me—gazing into my beady black eyes with his enticing green ones. Such a site made me feel like I had been thrown into a whole new world. A world where only we existed; a world where every harsh action, every wronging, every mistake ceased to exist. Such a world only reminded me why I loved him so much.

As if out of nowhere, Older-me pulled out some rings. "I got this," he murmured with a wink. Without a word, he picked up two of the chili dogs and handed the clerk his rings. Their scent proved enough to make me salivate.

Older-me handed me one of the dogs and exclaimed, "Chow down, Mini-me!"

Suddenly snapped out of my trance, I let out another quiet chuckle and pulled the chili dog out of Older-me's hand.

A smile on his face, Older-me slowly but surely started swallowing the dog one bit after another. I noticed as the chili messed up his face—making him look something like a psychopathic murderer.

The chili dog was tempting, I will admit. I could not simply ignore as it beckoned me. But even with its shine flashing in my eyes and its scent wafting in my nostrils, I found myself with different plans.

I wasn't going to eat this; I didn't even plan on letting Older-me eat his own chili dog. I planned to do something my mother had always told me not to do with food: play with it!

A sinister smile turning up my lips, I yanked Older-me's hotdog out of its bun and shook off the chili and cheese covering it.

Baffled, Older-me scratched his ear when he wondered, "What are you do—"

Not even giving him a chance to finish his sentence, I wagged the naked dog in front of my future-self's face. Almost like a pendulum, the rod-shaped food swayed here and there—occasionally whacking Older-me's nose.

In response to my naughty behavior, Older-me blushed. "H-hey—give that back!" he demanded, unable to suppress his laughter.

Before he could receive a sliver of a chance to swipe his hotdog back, I shoved Older-me's hotdog in my mouth—grinning all the while. A good portion of the sausage protruded from my lips as I gave it a good twist.

At such a sight, Older-me blushed an even deeper shade of red as a warm bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

_Just make your move, already!_ I thought, growing impatient. Through those silent words, I continued smiling.

Almost as if he had read my mind, Older-me hesitantly reached over and touched the hotdog with his gloved hand. As he did so, he let a nervous smile cross his face. That was enough to do it for me.

Losing control of myself, I started leaning in closer and closer to my lover. He did the same—allowing me to pull my arm up to his shoulder. All the while, he placed a hand down to my waist. His nose touching mine, he asked, "M-mini—are you feeling something, too?"

I could only nod. The little hotdog coming in between us, I touched my lips to Older-me's—and he touched back. Before then, I thought him merely staring into my eyes would drive me insane, but his lips touching me in the sweet, passionate way they currently had allowed me to lose myself completely.

Just one thing stood in my way of fainting: the hotdog. Seeing it as a distraction, I grimaced before pulling myself away from Older-me and noticing the hotdog protruding from his mouth.

Slowly and carefully, I pulled the dog out of his mouth—the sight of which nearly made me giggle. Paying no heed to the saliva-covered hotdog, I tossed it away and resumed kissing my lover. I almost wondered why he even bothered to purchase that food for us; he didn't seem angry when I threw it away.

I felt as if heaven had been thrust down upon me—ready to take me for the ride of my life. I didn't care who stood nearby or who dared to challenge my love toward Older-me; he was mine to love! I resisted the terrible urge to lie down on top of him as our lips pressed together with almost painful force.

As I prepared myself to slip my tongue into my older self's maw, I noticed something strange happening to me. I felt lighter, floaty—almost like a balloon. Unable to ignore such a notion, I flinched and pulled myself away from Older-me.

In the mood for more affection, Older-me wondered through a blush, "What's wrong?"

Blinking in response, I took a look down at my hand—only to see a transparent blur before my eyes!

Horrified by such a sight, Older-me gasped. "M-Mini-me! What's happening?" he wondered, his voice suddenly heavy with sadness and confusion.

How could I tell him? One does not simply tell their boyfriend about the horrendous trials in their life—especially when they couldn't speak to begin with! Such a notion made me feel powerless—as if I couldn't do anything to make Older-me understand my problem. Why did life have to stab me in the back while already keeping a firm hand over my mouth?

With few options, I kissed him on the cheek before dashing away.

"Classic!" That one word escaping from his mouth, Older-me started chasing my escaping self. I assumed it would have been easy to run away—due to my ever-present transparency—but he caught up to me in no time. His gloved hand grabbed mine—stopping me all the while. "What's going on?" he asked without hesitation.

In response to such a question, I let my hand slip through his. My pupils shrinking and my spine shivering, I stared up at my transparent palm—witnessing my lover's tear-infested face as I stared through it.

"No—please!" he begged. Sobbing, Older-me practically tackled me—squeezing my transparent body as it continued fading away. "Please," he began whilst sniffling, "Don't leave me. Don't go!" The tears heavy within his eyes, he took one last look down at me.

Seizing my opportunity, I implanted one final kiss on Older-me's lips. I didn't know if he could feel me at all, but I didn't care; I could feel him just fine in what I believed was our most magical—and possibly our last—moment together.

Once that one shining moment came to pass, I pulled myself away from my older self. Staring into his eyes, I mouthed the words, "I love you": the closest I had ever come to speaking.

Then—as if on cue—I felt my solidity totally becoming a thing of the past. As if to tear the fabric of our hearts, I vanished before my lover's eyes.


	2. Modern

And just like that, I fell on my knees, moping all the while. My face buried within my hands, I wept—baffled by the very thought of him leaving so suddenly. Knowing I was too late, I muttered the words, "I love you too, Mini-me," before wiping my eyes and nose.

_What am I going to do now?_ I wondered, feeling hopeless—an emotion which usually never touched me. It wasn't every day when the love of my life vanished out of nowhere right out of the blue! Where did he vanish to, anyhow? Why did he vanish? None of it made any sense!

Luckily for me, I knew a person I could go to whenever I had trouble figuring something out: _Tails _The thought buzzed in my mind like a busy bee.

Taking no time to hesitate, I picked myself up on my feet and zoomed my way over to the fox-boy's house. It was while doing so when I cried out, "Tails!" I barely even heard as the sound of my own voice dragged behind my feet.

I—being the super-speedy rapid hedgehog I am—wound up in Tails' workshop in a matter of minutes. At that time, I came busting through the door—surprised I hadn't busted it off its hinges!

With a quick turn of my head to my right, I caught sight of Tails. _He's still asleep?_ I wondered in complete disbelief. _But—but how? I yelled out his name multiple times. I even crashed through his door! I can't—_

At that moment, I realized just what had kept Tails asleep this whole time: earplugs. My nostrils flaring in sheer frustration, I rushed up to the fox-boy and yanked those plugs right from their seams. With no other options, I decided to start shaking him awake.

Startled, Tails let out a snort and removed his blindfold. "Huh?" he wondered, his eyes pink with exhaustion. Taking no heed to my tears, he asked, "Sonic? It's 3 AM! What's wrong?"

Through my sorrow, I explained, "Tails—Mini-me disappeared. I—I'm sorry; I just couldn't help myself!"

Wrinkling his nose, Tails asked, "'Mini-me?' Have you been breathing the Chemical Plant fumes or something?"

"You know very well I can't stand the smell of Eggman's shit!" I snapped, almost shuddering at the thought of going back to that plant. Shaking my head, I continued, "And you know—Mini-me! Classic Sonic!"

His ear twitching in confusion, Tails gave me a stupefied look when he asked, "Huh?"

Irritation showing over me, I let out a growl. "Remember? The Time-Eater incident?"

"The last thing I remember is defeating Eggman and saving the wisps!" snorted Tails. "What's a Time-Eater?"

Those words hitting my eardrums with the intensity of a sonic boom, I let out a gasp. My blood nearly frozen to a halt, my tiny pupils looked down at Tails when I murmured, "I need your time machine."

Clearly baffled, Tails pushed me aside and explained, "You can't just come in my workshop, wake me up, make up some story about time—eaters—and request to use my time machine!"

I'd had enough bullshit for one day. Grabbing the fox-boy by his shoulders, I pressed my nose to his when I murmured, "Tails—I need it! Little bro, you know I'd never ask you for anything unless I meant it."

At that moment, my friend paused and blinked. He put a finger to his lip—submerging himself in deep thought—before looking up at me and realizing, "You're right. Go ahead, Sonic!"

Almost as if a weight had been lifted off my heart, I squeezed Tails tight. "Thanks, little bro!" I exclaimed. "Now go back to sleep." It was at that moment when I turned over to Tails' machine. "Sorry 'bout waking you."

Taking a quick turn around, I caught sight of the time machine—seeing it as the only barrier between Mini-me and me. _Tails is on the other side,_ I realized. _If I can get back to his time, I'll find him! _At that moment, I paused. _But—will it be the Mini-me I've come to know and love? Or will I have to start all over again? _I couldn't bear such a thought.

In the midst of my silent quarrel, Tails piped in, "Actually, Sonic—I think I'll come with you."

My ears twitching, I turned to face the fox-boy.

"I mean—if that's okay with you." He seemed to think he had done something wrong.

Letting out a little sigh, I responded with a smile, "Sure. Course you can, Tails!"

"Great!" Tails exclaimed, jumping out of his bed. "Lemme just—" At that moment, the fox-boy paused and took a good look down at himself. He hadn't seemed to notice before, but Pikachu pajamas covered him from head to toe! I—myself—was surprised to have missed it. Tails let out a nervous chuckle.

I chuckled as well. "Cute."

Letting out a sigh, Tails held up a finger when he demanded, "Wait just a sec!" Quick as a flash, he zipped into the bathroom. By the time he came back out—which I swear must have been only two seconds—he stood tall, fully groomed, and free of his cheesy pajamas. "Okay—let's get going!"

And with that, the fox-boy walked past me and toward the machine. "Step aside," he said, giving himself plenty of space. "Let the pro do this one!"

I rolled my eyes at the hearing of those words. I honestly didn't see what gave Tails the right to call himself a _pro_. If anything, he was still just a little fox-boy; that's all I'll ever see him as.

In response to Tails' cockiness, I snorted, "It's fine—I can do it!" The layout before me looked intuitive enough for me. Biting my lower lip, I typed in the date I wanted: June 23, 1991.

On his tip-toes, Tails exclaimed, "Wait—Sonic! You can't just—"

Cutting Tails off, I turned my head toward him and screamed, "I'm in love, damn it!" Without hesitation, I slammed my hand against the machine's activation button. In an instant, a great flash of light filled our eyes—temporarily blinding us all the while.

What should have been one second felt like a hundred years. Well, in retrospect, the time taken had actually been about twenty-two years—but I digress.

Startled by the sudden light, Tails and I both rubbed our barely-conscious eyes. Still blinded, I heard Tails ask, "Where are we?"

Upon hearing those words, I removed my hands from my face and took a good look at my surroundings. Checkerboard fields and beautiful waterfalls littered the place, making me feel some very nostalgic vibes. Said waterfalls allowed the ever-present sound of rushing water to fill my ears. _Green Hill Zone!_ I thought with a smile.

A flinch made Tails' body leap upward. "I'm sorry," he corrected himself. Clearing his throat, he continued, "What I mean to say was: _when _are we?"

"The past," I replied with a murmur, not even looking him in the eye, "and somewhere around here is Classic Sonic."

"Twenty years ago?" Tails asked, his nose wrinkling.

"Yep," I chuckled. "Long before your time, buddy!"

In the midst of my laughter, I heard sobbing—the sound of which made my ear twitch. Curious, I turned toward the source of this noise. It seemed to be coming from a bush. But that was when I realized, _Since when are there bushes in Green Hill Zone?_ Regardless of such thoughts, I moved the bush out of my line of sight; the sight before me nearly pushed a gasp out of my lungs.

Sitting within the bush's embrace, Mini-me sat—sobbing and wiping his tear-lined eyes. Noticing the ray of light I had let in, he twitched his ears and took a look over his shoulder.

With a chuckle, I greeted, "Well, hello there! Have we met?"

Minus the tears, the expression on his face held no difference from my own. We were the same person, after all.

Our eyes locked together, I murmured to the little hedgehog, "Don't cry—it ruins your beautiful face!"

But he clearly didn't care for beauty. His arms extended, Mini-me reached out and jumped toward me—a wide smile carved unto his face.

Hypocrisy taking over my actions, I allowed tears of joy to fall from my own eyes. _I'm so happy! _I thought, feeling almost as if an army of wedding bells had just gone off. Against all odds, the two of us came back reunited!

Witnessing those little salty drops, Mini-me brought a finger up to my eye—wiping my tears away all the while. But that didn't stop him from shedding tears of his own.

"I love you so much," I murmured. And with that, I pulled myself toward Mini-me and pushed my lips against his. Unlike last time, this kiss felt complete. It wasn't like kissing a ghost; my lips had touched a smooth, solid body.

It was while kissing Mini-me when I felt his tears splash unto my face—but I didn't care in the slightest. My mindset stood on receiving more of the little hedgehog. As a result, I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

That was when he suddenly went limp. His tongue didn't respond to mine. His moans became a thing of the past.

My blood frozen, I pulled myself away from Mini-me and took a look at him. "Mini-me?" I murmured, learning in toward his ear. My pupils shrunk. "Classic!" Not this again—oh please not this again! I couldn't stand losing him again—or at least thinking I had lost him again!

In the midst of my panic, the sound of snoring tickled my ears. Such a heavenly noise made me release a sigh of relief. _He's okay, _I thought whilst laughing. Turning toward Tails, I exclaimed, "He's alive!"

Scratching the back of his ear, Tails said, "I'm not really sure what happened here, but—" He looked up at the moon, admiring its large, round shape and bright features. "I think it's time for us to go to sleep."

"Yeah," I murmured in agreement.

With Mini-me lying on top of my own body, I picked myself and my younger self off the ground and walked toward the nearest tree—the likes of which I hoped would shade us from the moonlight.

As I smiled, looking up at the moon, I sat down against the tree. My spines scraping against its wooden frame, I took a seat against the bark surface.

_Goodnight, Mini-me, _I silently told my lover. _I love you. So, so much!_


End file.
